


My Governess a Witch

by LycanQueen



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanQueen/pseuds/LycanQueen
Summary: One of the most powerful witches in the world who's lived for two thousand years, that is the kind of person who would be accepted into the Phantomhive household. She's been with Sebastian and Ciel since the beginning but ghosts from her past are coming back to haunt her. Despite what many people say, age doesn't always mean wisdom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this from my FanFiction.net account. This is a rewrite from the original which is posted on the aforementioned account.

Boredom can drive people to do crazy things; crazy and stupid. True most normal people, when they say they've done something crazy or stupid say they've nearly dipped their hand in hot fryer oil…on purpose. Now she herself hadn't done that, but she had seen someone else do it. As a witch, she had seen a lot of people do crazy things and she had done her fair share of crazy things as well. She wasn't a witch in the sense of someone practicing her religion in a different way, she was a species completely separate from humans.

She walked through a dense pine forest far out in the English country side. The moon was high and the light provided enough light in order for her to find her way around. With grass softly crunching under her heeled shoes, she gently ran a hand over the dark grey wolf as it walked with her. There were five others with her, temporarily traveling with her as she walked through the forest. She loved wolves, and they loved her as well. To her they represented freedom, something not many women had throughout many different time periods and many different countries.

She crossed her arms, absently tugging on the sleeves of her high necked and corseted black dress. The dress itself was simple but appropriate for the time. Though the corset itself wasn't unbearably tight, the witch found herself occasionally missing the days when she was in ancient Greece, wearing a free flowing toga or something similar. Oh well, fashions changed all of the time, who knew what the trends would be like in ten years or so?

As she walked, she wondered where she was even going. It didn't really matter, all she really wanted was something to do. A new adventure really. As a witch, she had been alive for quite awhile. She saw a clearing in the forest a few feet from her, a rather large one at that. While it was quite common for nobles to have large homes away from the city, she couldn't help but wonder about the house. Well, she was bored, and really didn't have anything else to do, or lose for that matter.

She motioned for the wolves to stay put. They nodded and settled down at the edge of the forest. They sat down or laid in a patch of moonlight, willing to wait for her until she came back. She scratched one of them behind the ear as she passed. When she made it to the front door of the manor, she found the door to be locked. She wasn't surprised but it never hurt to try the easy way in. She was about to work on the lock when she saw a nearby open window. She opened the window more, careful not to be too loud and hiked up her skirts before climbing in.

The inside of the manor looked just like any house of a noble lord. Detailed wallpaper, expensive looking vases and portraits obviously done by talented artists. Boredom and curiosity taking the lead, she began to snoop through the house. Again, nothing much caught her interest. Even in the library, with sharp green eyes studying the titles, nothing really stood out to her. She was about to hop out the library window when she noticed that one of the shelves was sitting at an odd angle. She went over to look at it and saw that it was really a door leading to a secret passageway. It appeared that the last person to go down hadn't shut it properly.

Feeling even more curious, she quietly crept down a long staircase. Who knew what could be at the end? Secret passage ways always held secrets, you could learn the truth about whoever own the house that had said passageway. Since the doorway was still open, it was safe to bet there were still people inside. She made sure her footsteps were as quiet as possible and kept an eye out for any debris so that she didn't step on it and alert anyone to her presence.

She found her way to a large set of heavy wooden doors. There was no one standing guard so the people inside no doubt thought that they were safe inside. Now while it was true that she had no ill intentions, all of that could change given the right circumstances. She heard loud chanting and a child scream. That was enough incentive for her to forcefully shove the doors open. As the doors parted, a deep, dark and inhuman voice met her ear.

"Oh...well, well. What a tiny master this is."

She looked around the room and saw a large pentagram drawn on the floor and there were candelabras everywhere. She saw blood all over the floor and knives scattered around the room. Fantastic, she had stumbled upon a cult. All the cult members stared at her in shock, stunned by her entrance but she ignored them. She saw a young boy sitting in a cage. He had blue hair and large blue eyes. The black haired woman could see that he was bleeding. Crouching in front of him was a demon. He was cloaked in shadows but she could see glowing cat like eyes narrowed towards her with a slight smirk of fangs on his face.

"What are you doing here!?" One of the masked cult members yelled angrily.

The woman turned towards him and looked him dead in the eyes. Why someone like him would bother to summon a demon, no doubt for some selfish reason was beyond her. He already had a great mansion, provided that the cult was in his house and even if it wasn't, odds were he was from the same social class.

"I was just looking around, then I detected an overwhelming smell of ignorance and it lead me right here." She said with a mocking smile.

She then turned and saw the little boy again, ignoring the enraged sounds of the various cult members. He was staring at her with wide scared blue eyes. He seemed to be reaching out to her. The black haired woman's gaze softened. He reminded her of Arya when... that happened. She turned towards the cult members.

"Where the hell is the key for the cage?" She said, her eyes narrowing.

"Y-You're going to let him out?" A man yelled indignantly.

"No," she said sarcastically. "I'm going to use the key to open the gates of heaven. Of course I'm going to let him out, imbecile."

"Who are you?" A woman in the crowd yelled.

The green eyed woman smirked. "I go by many names." Her face then hardened. She saw the key on a man's waist and with a flick of her wrist, it was in her hand. "None of which..." she walked towards the cage, keeping eye contact with the demon just in case he lunged at her. He seemed amused by her actions but also more wary of her after seeing her powers. "you're worthy..." she put the key in the lock and opened the cage, "of pronouncing." She gently pulled the small child out of the cage. Poor boy was covered in blood, cuts and bruises.

Just as soon as she helped the boy to his feet the demon was on her. She was backed up against the cage as the creature towered over her, his face inches from hers. Now the green eyed woman could see the outline of his smirking face but it was still in shadow. A gloved hand came up towards her face. There was a talon that inched toward her face and slowly glided down her cheek.

"I recognize you. I've seen you somewhere before." He said in a velvety, somewhat seductive voice. The woman before him remained unaffected however.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific demon. As I'm over two thousand years old," many gasped at her words. "I've seen the Roman Empire fall, I've walked the desert sands alone, I've seen palaces in China and I've danced through castles made of stone."

"I saw you at the coronation ball of King Charles the Fifth of Italy, February twenty-fourth 1530." He said, his eyes studying her face.

"How can you be sure that was me?" She challenged him. "In those times, it was common for women to paint their faces and on top of that wear masks." She had serious doubts he could tell her that it was her that day.

"You wore a dark scarlet off the shoulder dress, pink cuffs, your hair was curled in a side ponytail, your face was painted white with a black design on the upper left side of your face, your lips were dark red, nearly black and your mask was red with gold lining and,"he paused and chuckled for a moment. Then, a pair of massive black feathered wings spread throughout the room, showering everyone with his feathers. "Black feathers."

The green eyed woman stood there in slight shock. He had just described what she wore that day to a T, but he forgot-

"And you wore this necklace." He said, picking up her wolf pendant.

The woman snapped out of her shock and grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "Hehe…you caught me. That was me, Signore." She smirked, throwing a bit of Italian in her speech.

"Whenever you two are finished flirting." The black haired woman turned and remembered the boy, who was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Not flirting…" She mumbled under her breath but she smirked nonetheless. She hoisted herself up to sit on top of the cage. The demon smirked in her direction but left it alone. He began to circle the boy, like a predator, which he was.

"You have given a big sacrifice. Now it's your choice whether to make a contract with a demon and have your wishes granted, or not." The demon licked his lips hungrily. "The price to cross the river has already been paid."

The small boy clenched his fists tightly. tears rolling down his cheeks. "I want, power..."

"Wha...!? Someone shut him up!" One of the cult members said but the small boy continued as if no one had spoken.

"The power to take revenge on the ones who did this to us!" He yelled before looking the demon in the eyes. "DEMON! I'LL MAKE A CONTRACT WITH YOU!"

"So you're abandoning the light for the path to hell...fine." The demon said, raising a hand. The darkness had disappeared from it, and he had a sleeve that appeared to be made of leather. "Well then, let's mark our bodies with the contract seal. The more visible the place where your seal is, the stronger its power. So, where do you want-"

"Anywhere is fine. I WANT A POWER STRONGER THAN ANYONE ELSE'S!" The small boy yelled.

The demon placed his hand on the right side of the child's face. "You're quite greedy despite your small body." He then roughly placed his hand over the boy's eye. "Well then." His eyes glittered with cruelty. "I shall put the seal on that big eye of yours, filled with despair." The child screamed in pain and a bright light filled the room.

The green eyed woman didn't intervene, though she wished there was a way she could take away the pain. The child wouldn't have been able to summon a demon the way he did if he wasn't truly prepared for everything that would entail. The child's legs gave out but the demon caught him. The woman stepped forwards and gently eased the child to sit on the ground. When he opened his eye again, tears of blood streamed down his cheek and his blue iris had been replaced by a purple pentagram.

"Kill them!" He said with eyes hard and full of hate.

"Yes, master."

As the demon rushed forward the black haired woman charged as well. When he looked at her questioningly she smirked.

"There's no way I'm letting you have all the fun!" She said cheerfully.

The demon did not question her and simply grinned maliciously as he began to cut into the pathetic excuses for demon summoners. The cult members swiftly died one by one in flashes of talons, balls of fire, spears of ice and earth and bolts of lightning. The demon had lowered the shadow wall and then turned on the green eyed woman.

"One more left." He smirked and lunged. Reflexively, she raised some earth spikes from the ground and readied herself to fight.

"Stop, don't kill her." The boy commanded.

The demon immediately froze in his tracks and chuckled, he then proceeded to warn the child to be more specific in his orders next time. The woman walked over to the child, slowly and calmly, so as not to startle him in case he was still a little jumpy after everything. She raised her hand, which glowed with a light green light. Gently placing it over one of the child's cuts, his eyes widened as he watched his skin stitch together, slowly covering the cut, leaving only flawless skin behind.

"What are you?" Ciel asked, as he watched her seal his wounds.

"I believe she is a witch, young master." The demon said.

She glanced back at the demon and saw that he was wearing attire appropriate for a butler. He was also smirking with his new, handsome human face. She laughed a little as she continued to heal Ciel.

"That's right, do you know a lot about witches, demon?" She asked curiously.

"No, witches tend to stay hidden and secretive and few of them can, or even try to summon a demon of my calibre, so my knowledge is limited." He said, studying her movements curiously.

Once she finished healing Ciel she stood up with a wide smile. "So where, to now?"

"You plan on staying with me?" Ciel asked, slightly surprised that this woman that he had just met would suddenly attach herself to him.

"Well yes. I was hoping to atleast. I'm afraid that I've grown rather bored lately and have been looking for a new adventure. Sitting in on a demon contract could prove entertaining. As you saw I have skills that could be of use to you." She said. She then looked at Ciel again and tilted her head just as she had done before, looking like a puzzled pup. "Can I still go with you?" She asked.

"Yes, you can work as my governess at my manor. If you are telling the truth about your age, then you surely must know a thing or two." He said.

She smiled and chuckled. "I've picked up a few things over the years."

"Tell me miss what is a name we are, as you put it, 'worthy of pronouncing.'" Sebastian said, quoting the witch from earlier.

She smiled at the two and laughed again. She knew now that her time here would be anything but boring. "Nyra Stark."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

(2 Years Later)

Nyra had been serving at the Phantomhives for two years now. Just as she predicted, her time there had been anything but boring. From solving crimes for Her Majesty, to teaching Ciel, to making fun of Sebastian to trying to keep the three stooges in line, there was never a dull moment.

When the manor was returned to its original glory, Nyra moved all of her stuff in. She had special vaults stationed all over Europe and some in other countries. They were only ever used one at a time so the witch could keep track of her belongings. She eagerly moved all of her stuff, most of it memorabilia from past times, into the Phantomhive manor. Ciel even made sure she had a little station in her room specifically for potions. While Nyra could make potions, more often then not she never had the patience or desire to do so. To spend hours over a boiling pot bored her, to toil away for hours on end measuring and stirring bored her. She specialized in curses as far as non elemental magic went but why waste your time waiting days for certain times of the month or year when you could simply sneak in and take care of your problem with a well placed fireball?

"Nyra, it's time to wake up." Sebastian's voice rose Nyra from her peaceful slumber as he drew back the curtains, letting the sun shine right in her eyes.

She hissed like an angry cat and pulled her covers up over her head to shield herself from the evil rays of the sun. "No..." She grumbled. Miss Nyra Stark was not a morning person, even after two years of getting up at six.

"Get up." He said, this time with more force.

Not wanting to go through with what would happen if he had to ask a third time, Nyra started to emerge from under the covers.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your feathers ruffled Birdbrain." She groaned, climbing out from under the covers.

"We have a guest coming later this evening so be sure to be on your best behavior." He said, smirking at her insults as he always did. He then left her alone to give her her privacy. The first time he offered to help her with her clothes, in a rather suggestive voice, she hit him with a bolt of lightning. Now, Sebastian may be a demon but being hit with a bolt of lightning was still quite painful.

With Sebastian out of her hair, Nyra dragged herself out of bed. She wore clothes appropriate for Victorian times but wore whatever pajamas she wanted, which was typically a mid-thigh length black silk nighty. Around her neck was her choker and wolf pendant necklace. She never took them off, not even when she took a bath. The choker was for sentimental reasons, as it belonged to someone precious to her but the necklace was incredibly important. It was given to her when she was born in northern Norway, around 420 B.C. At least, that's what she thought it was.

Witches, all though capable of incredible feats, needed something to focus their magic, otherwise there was no telling what could happen if they tried to perform magic. Nyra's wolf pendant was what focused her power. Every witch could harness the elements of Earth, Air, Fire and Water, they could move objects with their minds, heal themselves, fly on brooms and they all had their own unique powers. There were many other magics accessible to all witches but few bothered to learn them all.

Nyra stood up and walked across her room. Her room was very large; there was her canopy bed, and across from that she had a large couch in front of a mantel fireplace. Any wood in the furniture in her room was dark and the furniture was dark with occasional emerald green color. She had a large book case, artifacts hung on the walls or on display and she had a desk where she worked. Though admittedly, she rarely used it.

After Nyra squeezed into her corset, using magic to tie the laces, she got into her normal dress. Her dress was black; she had silver buttons all up and down the front, two on the cuffs and it picked up the back to reveal the dark emerald green under skirt. She brushed her hair, put on her black heeled boots and then walked out the door.

By now Sebastian had given the other servants their jobs for the morning and was getting ready to wake up Ciel. Nyra smiled to herself as she walked down the hall, the sound of her heels echoing. Ciel, no matter how hard he tried to be respected and be treated as an adult, he still had his cute childlike moments. For example, sometimes when she was reviewing with him late at night he would fall asleep on her shoulder, or her lap. Whenever Ciel would have a nightmare, he would have Sebastian get Nyra, since the demon would usually just smirk about it, and Nyra would come up, dressed in a full length black night gown and she would sit on the side of his bed, stroke his hair, and sing until he fell asleep.

She reached Ciel's door just as Sebastian walked up. They walked in together and while Sebastian rose Ciel from his sleep, Nyra opened the curtains, telling Ciel it was time to wake up. She then laid Ciel's outfit out while she heard what Sebastian had prepared for today.

"Today's breakfast of poached salmon and mint salad has been prepared. Side dishes of toast, scones, and campagne have been baked. Which would you like?"

"...The scone..." Ciel yawned, nodding in approval at Nyra's choice of outfit for the day.

"That aroma...is it Ceylon tea today?" Ciel asked as Sebastian dressed him for the day. Nyra had turned around to give the young earl some privacy.

"Yes, and we'll be using the Royal Doulton dishes." Sebastian said. "Preparations have been made with the Wedgewood Blue-White tea set."

"Today's plans?" Ciel asked.

"After breakfast you will be studying the history of Aristocracy." Nyra said.

"So then after lunch is..?"

-

A gong was rung in the Phantomhive gardens. Tanaka, the elderly former head butler had done so to signify the beginning of the match. It was Sebastian versus a martial arts expert that Ciel had brought in from Japan. A tumbleweed blew across the garden and the air was tense as the entire household watched silently. The foreigner moved his arms very fast.

"Take this! Secret technique! Flower Bird Wind Moon All Kinds Of Flowers Profusion Fist!" He yelled before charging towards Sebastian.

The butler adjusted his gloves and sprang into action faster than anyone could keep up with. In a flash Sebastian was behind the man, having struck him and his opponent fell to the floor, coughing up a little blood. He knelt on his hands and knees.

"Th-this is our school's last hidden secret technique..!" He turned to stare at Sebastian in shock. "Super Tiger Dragon Gun Ten Thousand Blossom Scattering Fissure Fist... What in the world are you?!"

"I'm the butler of the house of Phantomhive." Sebastian said, brushing off his hands. "What would you do if you couldn't use that technique?" He then turned and smiled towards Ciel who sat at a small table that he had set up. "And that's how it is, young master. Because I won, please do today's review and tomorrow's pre-lesson."

Ciel grumbled in irritation, causing Nyra to roll her eyes.

"If you wanted to get out of your studies why didn't you have me fight him?" She asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I drive no amusement from watching you set people on fire. It wouldn't be nearly as interesting." Ciel said quietly so that the other servants wouldn't hear.

"That was amazing Sebastian! Today's the fiftieth win in a row!" Finny, the young gardener cheered. He had very blonde hair that was held back by various clips, no doubt to keep his bangs out of the way while he worked.

"You struck like water, Sebastian!" The maid, Mei-rin said with a blush. Her red hair was done up, also kept out of the way and she had very large circular glasses.

"This house's butler is amazing!" Bard, the chef, said with a grin. He had a cigarette in his mouth and messy blonde hair that was darker than Finny's.

"A true master of the fist technique would accompany me to unknown regions. Though I thought I'd be able to see you on your knees today." Ciel said, sighing in disappointment.

"That is too bad." Sebastian said with a smile. Nyra snickered.

"Hmph, you did well Sebastian, here, drink." Ciel said, offering Sebastian a glass of lemonade.

"Thank you." Sebastian said. Though his tastes lay elsewhere, it would have been rude to turn down an offer from his master. He chugged the drink while Finny and Mei-rin continued to cheer about Sebastian's victory.

"By the way," Sebastian said, placing the glass on the table. "What are all of you doing here?" Sebastian asked the other three servants.

"Finny. Have you finished weeding the courtyard?" The stunned look on the young man's face told the butler 'no.'

"Mei-rin, how are the shirts in the laundry?" The bespectacled maid pushed her her fingers together nervously.

"Bard, are the dinner preparations going as they should?" The chef scratched his head with a wry grin.

"If you have time to loaf around, then please do your jobs!" Sebastian said, quite irritated. The servants ran off to do as they were told, genuinely scared for their lives. Nyra snickered again.

"Speaking of work, Sebastian, Nyra..." Ciel said. "There was a call from him in Italy."

"From Clause?" Nyra asked as Sebastian pulled out Ciel's chair, allowing him to stand up.

"We talked about this. Come, both of you." Ciel said.

"As you wish." Sebastian said, handing Ciel his walking stick.

-

"So Clause is coming directly to England?" Nyra asked as she and Sebastian stood in Ciel's office. The young lord sat behind his desk, looking at the newspaper as he addressed his two servants.

"Yes, he got ahold of the usual goods and contacted us. It seems he had a considerable amount of trouble this time." He then smirked towards his butler. "Do you understand what this means, Sebastian?"

"I am fully informed. We will surely provide Sir Clause with the best hospitality." Sebastian said with a graceful bow. "...By the way, young master..." Sebastian placed a hand on his chest with a grimace. "What in the world was in that lemonade from before? The heartburn won't stop."

"That was lemonade with Tanaka's 'Special unadulterated ****' I stopped drinking it after one sip." Ciel said.

Nyra was surprised that it would affect Sebastian so much that he would actually show it. Deciding to take a little pity on him, she walked over to him and rubbed soothing circles on his back. "Aww, poor baby birdie." She said teasingly.

"Are you volunteering to take care of me?" Sebastian smirked. The innuendo was not lost on the witch.

"You're not that sick." Nyra said before proceeding to push Sebastian towards the door. "Go do your job, I'll do mine."

"Very well." Sebastian said with a chuckle.

-

Later on, after a small argument with Sebastian and Ciel about sweets, the young earl was done with his lessons. She was heading back towards her room to red a book and relax until Clause came when she happened to glance outside. The garden looked like a wasteland. Groaning, the witch speed walked towards the lower levels of the manor, where Sebastian and the servants were. The butler was already with them.

"How in the world...did this?" Sebastian asked with a shadowy smile. On top of the garden had no vegetation what so ever; the entire china cabinet was destroyed and it looked as if though a fire-breathing dragon had gone through the kitchen. The three servants cowered in fear, even more so when Nyra arrived. Though she wasn't nearly as wrathful towards them when they screwed up she still frightened them.

"After I finished killing the weeds I sprinkled the weed killer and then the lid was open!" Finny said, tears streaming down his face.

"I brought out and placed the guest's tea set and then crashed into the tea shelf! On the pushcart..." Mei-rin said.

"But...I set down the raw meat...and then I thought I'd cook it... with a flamethrower!" Bard said, sporting an afro.

Nyra felt a vein pop in her forehead and her eye began to twitch. This wasn't the biggest mess-up the servants had done, but just as a guest was arriving? This was ridiculous.

"I understand. I will finish setting up here. Even I have faults. It's fine so please calm down." Sebastian said over the servant's panicked cries.

Nyra could see the gears grinding in Sebastian's head. She herself began to think. Even as a witch there wasn't much she could do to fix this with magic. At most she could plant sprouts in the garden and she could make them grow, but as far as the meat and China, she had nothing. She saw Sebastian pull out his pocket watch. She checked it by glancing over his shoulder and saw that they had a little less than two hours left. Yep, unless Sebastian came up with an idea they were royally screwed.

"You all should follow Tanaka's example and act a little more like adu-" Sebastian stopped and turned towards Tanaka with a 'eureka' expression.

Nyra looked and caught on immediately with his idea. How come she hadn't thought of that? She had actually spent about a century or two in Japan. She still had swords and all the outfits, makeup and fans that she had when she performed as a Geisha girl. Sebastian clapped to get the servant's attention.

"Please be quiet, everyone. From now on, please listen closely to what I have to say, and then carry out the is what we'll do." Sebastian said, holding Tanaka's tea cup.

-

Bard used a meat cleaver to slice the burned chunk of meat into thin strips, showing that the meat inside was unharmed.

"How're you doing?" Nyra asked as she and Sebastian observed everything.

"I'm doing it like you said to." He held up the large chunk of meat and grinned at her. "This really what you want?" Bard asked.

"Yep, that looks perfect." Nyra reassured him. It was beginning to come together just like the dish in Japan.

"Sebastian!" Mei-rin yelled. "I got it!" She cheered. She then tripped on her shoe lace as she ran down the hall. All the boxes of new china went flying.

Sebastian caught one box on his toes, the rest stacked in his hand and he finally also caught Mei-rin. "You are..." He sighed as the maid blushed incredibly red. "How many times have I told you not to run inside the mansion?" The maid squeaked and scurried away from him.

"S-s-s-s-sorry, my glasses are broken from before so I couldn't see very well..." She said.

Sebastian kicked the box from his foot to the pile of boxes balancing in his hand. "But with this, the leading actor need not worry." Sebastian said, with a small smile.

"Nyra!" Finny called from behind. "I bought the gravel and the other things you mentioned at the gardening store!"

"Great job Finny!" Nyra said before taking the supplies. "Sebastian and I will take care of everything else."

"After this, please leave things to Nyra and I while all of you please rest." Sebastian said with his signature butler's smile. "And please, sincerely act like adults. Act like adults."

"He said it twice." Bard muttered.

"Ooh, that's serious." Finny muttered back.

-

Nyra stared at the bags of gravel and iris bulbs in front of her. In her hand, all she held was a knife. Sebastian had put her in charge of creating the garden, since she had spent quite a bit of time in Japan. She studied the area in front of her and came to the conclusion that she could get the garden ready in a few minutes. Taking a nice calming breath and centering herself, Nyra began.

She levitated the knife and sent it flying, cutting all the bags wide open. With her telekinetic magic, she lifted the gravel out of the bags with magic and sent it all streaming out of the bags, through the air and around the garden in a way so that it looked like rippling water. With all of it positioned she forcefully pushed her arms down, creating holes throughout the area.

Then, connecting with the plants, she watched as the small trees and iris bulbs climbed out of the bags, using their roots as legs. Once they were all positioned, Nyra worked her magic with air and water and summoned a few small storm clouds to water the plants. With a wave of her hand she sent them away. Now with minerals, water and sunshine, all they needed was Nyra's magic touch. With a nice bit of concentration the plants grew to full size. Though the task was quite simple for a witch of her caliber, since plants weren't her specialty, it was slightly more draining than simply throwing a bolt of lightning or a fire blast.

"You've done well." Sebastian said from behind her.

Having been in such a focused state of mind she hadn't heard him coming and he startled her greatly. Instinctively she whirled around and aimed a kick at his head. He grabbed her ankle, and yanked it back behind him so that she lost her balance. Nyra let out a small scream and to stop herself from falling, wrapped her arms around his neck as his other hand came to support her back.

Nyra sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that Sebastian!" Glaring at him with no real animosity behind it. She was slightly irritated but when a friend scared you, you often found it funny.

"Can't even handle a compliment, is this any way for a lady to behave?" Sebastian asked, smirking while raising an eyebrow questioningly. Even though Nyra could behave herself quite well, she absolutely hated it when Sebastian made such comments on her behavior. She had lived for quite a while and didn't much care for social rules anymore. If the demon were to be honest, he sometimes found them to be irritating but he had an image to uphold. Besides, Nyra's reactions to such comments were always amusing.

She narrowed her eyes and a growl rumbled deep in her throat. Not the grumbles like humans make, but an truly animalistic one, almost like a wild jungle cat. Witch. Nyra smacked Sebastian over the head. "Shut up." She muttered.

"Mr. Sebastian, I finished cleaning up the-!" Mei-rin stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. Mei-rin was completely misreading the situation.

What she saw before her were the two senior members of the staff, Ms. Nyra and Mr. Sebastian standing in front of a beautiful garden just like in those cheesy romance novels. He was holding her ankle, dipping her, a hand on her back while she had an arm around his shoulders and another nestled in his midnight hair, their faces inches apart as if they were about to kiss just as the sun was setting.

"I-I'll go s-somewhere else! S-sorry for interrupting!" She squeaked, face bright red and a slight nosebleed coming on as she ran back inside.

Nyra's face was now slightly red as well. "She completely misinterpreted this." She said.

"Did she?" He teased, leaning in slightly closer, as though he were going to kiss her.

Nyra turned even more red and glared at the butler. "Let me go!" She said, pushing against him a little. She lifted a hand up, crackling with lightning threateningly.

Sebastian chuckled and brought her back up. "Let's go check on preparations; we also have to welcome our guest." He then walked inside, Nyra, still slightly pink right behind him.

-

"My, my. Well, isn't England far? Really." That evening, Clause arrived. He was wearing an expensive italian suit. He had also apparently driven a car. A fairly new invention but most people seemed to prefer the carriage as of yet. Or perhaps it was because cars were so expensive. Ciel was waiting for him, sitting on the front steps and reading a book. "It has been a while since I came here." He said, lifting his hat to the young lord.

"You came, Clause." Ciel said, not reacting to the massive hug he received from the older man.

"Buona sera, Ciel! Are you well? Perhaps you've grown a bit?" Clause asked jovially.

"Too bad, you haven't changed." Ciel said, leading Clause up the stairs.

"That was rude!" Clause said with a chuckle. "You're the same as ever, nothing less."

"You too, are always the same." Ciel said, opening the doors.

"Welcome, Sir Clause!" All the servants said with a bow. Sebastian, Nyra and Bard were on the right while Tanaka, Mei-rin and Finny were on the left.

"Oh...this is...You've made this mansion into something beautiful." Clause said, amazed by the mansion.

"We've been awaiting you, Sir Clause." Sebastian said, approaching the aforementioned gentleman with another bow.

"Sebastian! It's been awhile! It appears that there are more faces in this house, too?" Clause asked, handing Finny his jacket and hat. Nyra approached the man with a smile.

"It's good to see you again Clause." Nyra said, nodding her head towards him.

"I don't think that's the correct way to address a lord." Clause said.

"Well I don't see anyone around here to impress." Nyra said, shrugging and looking around the room. The three servants were shocked by Nyra's blatant disrespect but Clause laughed.

"Still as witty as ever! Nyra you are a rare treasure among the women of England!" Clause said before taking her hand and kissing it. "It's a shame you won't allow me to show you Italy."

"Been there, done that." Nyra said, withdrawing her hand gently. "Besides, it takes more than a few compliments to get with me."

Clause laughed again. "So you just let the men trip over themselves for your attention? That's cruel."

Nyra shrugged. "It's one thing to know you're amazing, it's another to have everyone else tell you how amazing you are."

Clause laughed again while Sebastian gestured towards a door.

"Wouldn't you like to talk to my lord? Because I must do the dinner preparations. Please enter the courtyard." Sebastian said.

"Courtyard?" Clause asked.

"This time, it is a counter balancing entertainment ordered by my lord." Sebastian said, opening the door. "We hope it pleases you. Here, please relax."

"Oh! Prodigioso! It's a rock garden straight from Japan!" Clause said.

"It's called a 'karesansui'." Nyra educated, as was her job as Governess.

"The tea preparations are completed. Over there, please." Sebastian said, gesturing over to the table that had been set up.

"The irises are truly beautiful." Clause said as Sebastian pulled out his chair for him. Nyra sat as well. She was higher than the servants and with the young master's permission she could sit and eat with the nobility. He probably realized that she'd just do it anyway. Besides, watching Nyra verbally destroy her supposed superiors when they voiced discontent at towards her presence was always amusing.

"The dead tree and the flowers, it's like wasabi." Clause said, referring to the aesthetic sense in Japanese art emphasizing quiet simplicity and subdued refinement. A few moments later, Sebastian returned to pour tea with the set he borrowed from Tanaka.

"Pardon my interruption." The butler said.

"Even green tea. You also seem to have an enthusiasm for the Japanese style." Clause said.

"I'm unworthy of those kind words." Sebastian said with a smile while the three servants, who were hiding in a bush, looked on in awe.

"I also look forward to the evening meal." Clause said.

Ciel smiled. "By the way Clause, about the usual goods."

"Yes, I came keeping my promise." Clause said, pulling out a box with the words 'Mouse 3' printed on it. "Here is the game you wanted." He sighed. "It wasn't released yet in Italy. It was difficult to obtain."

Ciel smirked. "Difficult, huh? You emphasized that on the phone."

"Aha, that's true." Clause said with a laugh. "The prince gave you the 'reward' that corresponds to the attendant, yes?"

Ciel leaned back. "It's fine if the 'reward' corresponds to the game, but recently, clearing it hasn't been an interesting game."

"My, my, is it's a game and such that 'kids' can handle, then it will be effortless." He chuckled. "At any rate, you're telling me to send the next one soon?"

Ciel smiled darkly. "Yes. 'Kids' have a greed for games."

"Since you're you, at the age of twelve you were forced into developing the country's best game-maker." Clause sighed. "Really, that's very ominous."

Ciel crossed his arms before Sebastian reappeared. "Please pardon the interruption." Everyone turned to look at the butler. "The evening meal preparations have been arranged, so please pardon the wait. Today's menu is the head family's chef, Baldroy's, beef donburi."

"Is this the evening meal?" Clause asked, looking at what simply appeared to be a pile of raw beef.

"Yes." Sebastian said.

"Surely in the ten quadrillion meals..."

"Sir Clause, you have no knowledge of this..?" Sebastian interrupted. Nyra hid a snicker behind her hand, Sebastian was going to go off on a tangent...again. "We have the laborers from ancient Japan to thank for Donburi, a feast that serves many purposes. The contributor to society who has finished his task has put his feelings of thanks and gratitude into this food...That is donburi!"

Clause and Ciel were stunned and Nyra was trying and failing to smother her giggles. Sebastian smiled the way he did for guests before continuing. "The former peasant that yearned for court food, 'lavish food', is said to be donburi's inventor. And then I thought that Sir Clause would have grown tired of stuffy food. So that you could simply savor the flavor of the highest quality meat, I devoted myself to this idea." From the doors behind Sebastian, the other servants were saying words of praise.

Clause sat in stunned silence for a few moments before he burst out laughing. "Ciel! This is the best! You never cease to surprise me! In this industry, I have a lot of colleagues without a sense of humor, but with you it's a lot of fun."

"That's an honor." Ciel said with a smile while the servants celebrated.

"Japanese donburi is such a profound food. You really are an intellectual." Clause said towards Sebastian.

"I am grateful." Sebastian said with a bow.

Nyra cleared her throat sharply. When the two men glanced over, the witch narrowed her eyes at the butler and raised a brow. Sebastian sighed.

"It was the Lady Stark's idea." Sebastian said, addressing her correctly since they were in front of a guest.

Clause laughed. "You won't let him steal the credit for anything will you?"

"When old birdbrain here does something worth praising he can soak up all the attention, until then, credit should be given to those who deserve it." Nyra said with a smirk.

Sebastian wore his butler smile as he handed Nyra her food. "You little hypocrite." He muttered to her, mentioning how he was basically the one who organized everything. Nyra smiled charmingly before placing her napkin on her lap.

"It is exactly as you say though, Sebastian." Clause said. "I've grown tired of Italy's tough food. Thanks for the meal."

"May the wine suit your tastes." Sebastian said, gesturing to Meri-rin who stood beside the pushcart which held the bottle of wine. "The preparations for this product of Italy have been completed." Mei-rin didn't move, she just kept smiling. "Mei-rin."

"Y-yes?" She asked.

Sebastian leaned in close and whispered to her. "It's not 'yes?' Don't just stand there. Pour the wine into the glass." The maid blushed bright red and was shaking as she picked up the bottle and approached the table.

Disaster struck when she spilled it onto the tablecloth and didn't immediately stop. Nyra couldn't magic the wine back into the bottle, the servants would obviously see. Just as the first drop from the puddle of wine fell off the edge Sebastian yanked the tablecloth off of the dining table, not disturbing the dishes and catching the drop of wine before it fell in Clause's lap. Everyone was shocked, Nyra herself was even a little impressed. This all happened without Clause knowing.

Finally, the lord noticed. "Huh!? Where'd the tablecloth go!?" He asked while Finny and Bard helped Mei-rin away.

Ciel smirked. "The cloth was a little dirty so it was removed. Don't let it worry you."

"Excuse the big interruption. Please continue to enjoy the meal at your leisure." Sebastian said with a bow. He then left to join the other servants who would no doubt congratulate him. Nyra stayed with Ciel in Clause, she was still eating after all.

"Your butler is really quite skillful." Clause said.

"...Skillful?" Ciel asked before smirking. "Since he is my servant, it's only natural for him to be able to do that sort of thing."

"That's so strict." Clause laughed. "But surely in England, even if you're strict to that extent, the extraordinary talent he possesses should certainly still be there, correct?"

"Naturally." Ciel said, turning his spoon so he could see his own reflection clearly in the back. "But I didn't hire him just for the food. I...I still haven't tasted sweets more delicious than Sebastian's."

"Sweets?" Clause asked before laughing. "Ha ha ha! That's a really important reason to you, is it?!"

"I look forward to today's dessert." Ciel said.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting." Sebastian said, arriving a few minutes later. "The after dinner dessert is ready."


End file.
